


Brothers Again

by Sun_Spark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about forgiveness and reunion for the nations of Germany and Prussia, England and America, and France and Canada.</p><p>This and many of my other stories can also be read on my wattpad account here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WordxDancer</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Again

After the fall of the Berlin Wall Germany and Prussia would go home to their shared house. They would each retire to their rooms but Germany would stare at the ceiling for a time before going to his brother. Germany would stand next to his brother for a moment, seeing how the silver moonlight shining off Prussia's even more silver hair, how it illuminated his face, see how peaceful he looked laying there.

Germany would silently lay down next to his brother, and Prussia would just as silently smile and put his arm around his little brother, pulling him close. Germany would put his arm across his brother's chest and say;

"Guten Nacht mein Bruder, ich liebe dich." Good night my brother, I love you.

Prussia would smile once more and tighten his hold, saying:

"Schlaf gut mein Bruder, ich werde dich nicht verlassen." Sleep well my brother, I will not leave you.

They would fall asleep that way, in each others arms, finally at peace because they were together again.

***

Across the globe, America would not see this but he would seem to know, he would be thinking about how these two brothers had stayed faithful to each other, how they had stayed together no matter what. He would think of his own brothers, his eldest in particular. 

He and his younger brother, Canada, had not seen their older brothers in a while, or if they had seen them they hadn't exactly been getting along. America turned from watching the sky and went to where he knew Canada would be, sitting under a maple tree watching the wind blow through the grass. He would kneel next to his brother and they would look each other in the eye. America would hold out a hand and say:

"Maybe it's time we went to see them."

Canada would nod and take his hand, they would start towards the English coast and go their own ways there.

***

Canada would go to France's house, knew he would find him at a table with a full glass of wine in his hand, knew that he would be quite, that he would stare at that glass but not drink it. Canada would call his name quietly and he would look up, something would pass silently between them that only they would understand, France would set down his glass and hold up his arms to Canada. Canada would sit in his lap and hold onto him, after a while France would say:

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec l'Angleterre, ma petite." I am sorry I left you with England, my little one.

Canada would tighten his hold on his older brother, knowing he spoke of the French and Indian War, and say:

"C'est bon, je veux juste rester avec toi maintenant." It's alright, I just want to stay with you now.

They would stay there for a time, Canada finally in his brother's arms again, France with his little one to hold again. As the light faded outside France would do something he hadn't been able to in a long time, he would sing to his little brother, and Canada would sleep in his brother's arms.

***

America would be hesitant as he approached the forest, only his older brother would put a chair, a side table, and a candle in the middle of the forest to read. But America could also understand it, he himself loved how the last rays of twilight played through the trees and reflected off the mist, it made the forest seem truly magical. America would see a small flickering light in the distance and he would hear the night birds singing, he would walk forward and see that in front of him England would indeed be sitting in his chair reading, his back turned to America.

America would stop a little ways away, he had been so sure of this but now that he was there he didn't know what to do. He would hear England say something and after a moment the words would become clearer, though they were still quiet and sad:

"America, why did I go to war with you my little brother? Why couldn't I just let you go? Oh America I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did."

America would hear his brothers words and he would relax, he would walk forward and gently put his arms around his brother's shoulders, and he would softly say:

"I forgive you, brother."

England would give a small start, would be surprised by his brother's presence, but he would calm quickly and put his hand to his brother's arm. Just as softly he would say:

"America. What are you doing here?"

America would release his brother and come to kneel next to him, his hand still on his brother's shoulder, would look into his brother's eyes. He would see the sadness and the pain in them, see the longing to be with his brother again, and he would know that England would see the same in his own eyes. Their voices still quiet and gentle they would speak, and America first would say:

"I wanted to see you brother."

England would raise a hand to touch his brother's face and would respond.

"I have missed you."

America would lean into his brother's touch but not break eye contact.

"And I you."

That would be all they had to say, even after the Revolutionary War, they still knew each other well. America would drop his hand and sit next to his brother, would lean his head against England's leg, and as England stroked his hair America would look up at the stars peeking through the trees, and he would think:

"Germany and Prussia, France and Canada, and now England and I. Perhaps tonight is a night for Reuniting and Forgiving."


End file.
